Memories
by Park Hyo Ra
Summary: Hanya segelintir ingata Yoochun tentang Yunho


ini fanfic with 2nd pov.

semoga gak terlalu nyampah

hanya segelintir ingatan yoochun tentang yunho

.

.

.

Sepertinya setiap ruangan dalam apartemen itu masih sama. Tapi, kenapa kau merasa semuanya begitu hampa? Adakah sesuatu yang hilang dari dirimu?

Kau tidur dan bangun dikamar yang sama. Namun, terasa dingin dan keras tanpa seseorang yang selama ini menemani hidupmu. Seseorang yang membuatmu berarti, begitu istimewa. Kau hanya mendesah dan menatap ruang kosong disebelahmu dengan rindu. Mengapa semua ini terjadi padamu?

Kesedihanmu berlanjut, begitu pula aktivitasmu. Espresso yang kau buat kini berada dalam tanganmu, kau teringat bahwa kau menggunakan mug hijau kesayangannya. Menahan airmatamu yang hampir jatuh, kau mencoba untuk menelan habis espresso itu.

Panas.

Bodoh.

Kau menjatuhkan mug itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sesuatu dalam mug itu membuatmu begitu sendu hingga kau tak dapat lagi menahan airmatamu; kenangan.

-0-

Sabtu pagi ini kau memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemenmu, rumah kesayanganmu. Entah apa yang membuatmu bersemangat hingga kau dapat bangun lebih awal. Namun, membersihkan tiap inchi apartemenmu membuat dadamu semakin sesak, seakan kau mencoba untuk membuang seluruh kenangan indah yang terjadi di istana kecilmu. Jangan tanyakan pada siapapun. Tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri.

Seburuk itukah rasanya kehilangan?

Kini kau berakhir duduk bersandar di ruang tengahmu. Kau pandang lukisan angkuh yang terpajang di dinding itu. Kau melihat senyum lebar sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Kau mencoba mencari whisky yang ada dalam lemari di pantry apartemenmu lalu kembali duduk menatap lukisan itu dengan nyalang.

Mencoba mengukir kembali ingatan yang sangat ingin kau lupakan.

Mengingat lagi ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya; yang tak akan bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu. Bagaimana takdir menemukan kalian dengan begitu rupa, bagaimana kalian menyadari perasaan kalian adalah cinta, bagaimana kalian memperjuangkan cinta kalian hingga akhirnya kalian dapat hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan.

-0-

Ingatanmu memutar kembali kejadian yang telah lalu; kau masih muda, dan tengah menghabiskan waktumu di taman. Kau duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu dan mencoba mengedarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh penjuru taman,dan ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu.

Tubuh tegap dengan kulit tan yang membuatnya begitu manly, tatapan matanya setajam musang. Sepertinya pria ini cukup dingin, tapi matamu tak dapat beralih memandangnya. Ah, sial. Dia sepertinya sadar jika engkau memperhatikannya dari tadi. Dia yang tadinya berada agak jauh dari tempat dudukmu lalu mendekat menghampirimu.

"Tempat ini kosong?"

Kau mendongak; menemukan pria yang sedari tadi kau kagumi. Kau hanya mengagguk menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Lagi-lagi kau pun mengangguk. Lalu kau kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselmu; menghindari tatapannya. Cukup lama kalian terdiam sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Pemandangan sore ini indah."

Kau hanya menoleh kearahnya, tidak ingin berfikir bahwa ia mengajakmu mengobrol. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearahmu, " Pemandangan yang indah." Kau hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. "Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadamu.

"Yoochun, Park Yoochun." jawabmu sembari membalas uluran tangannya.

-0-

Pagi itu kau tengah bersiap untuk bekerja. Mungkin kau memang sedang tidak beruntung, kau lupa mensetting alarm mu; atau kau sebenarnya memang malas untuk bangun pagi? Entah. Tapi yang jelas, kau membuat apartemenmu terlihat kacau pagi ini.

Dengan dasi yang belum terikat rapi dan baju yang belum kau masukkan ke dalam celanamu, kau bergegas pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah. Dan yang seperti kukatakan, kau sungguh tidak beruntung pagi ini. Seseorang yang lain berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan menabrakmu. Membuat susunan file yang kau siapkan untuk rapat siang ini berhamburan di tengah jalan.

Kau hanya dapat meruntuk dalam hati sembari memungut kertas-kertas itu dengan sabar. "Ini" seseorang menyodorkan kertas milikmu yang berhamburan. "Ah, terima kasih." ucapmu tersenyum seraya mengambil kertas itu dari tangan penolongmu.

"Yoochun?"

Kau terkejut. Bukankah ini… "Yunho?"

-0-

Ya, sejak saat itu hubungan kalian semakin akrab. Siapa sangka ternyata kantor Yunho bersebelahan dengan kantormu. Kurasa kau harus lebih banyak bersosialisasi. Kalian sering keluar untuk makan siang bersama. Dan, yah, kurasa kau mulai menyukainya. Terlihat jelas dari tatapanmu.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini Yunho kembali mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama. Dia disana. Di depan kantormu. Sepertinya dia kedinginan; terlihat jelas ia sedang berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, walaupun ia sebenarnya menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal. Kau merasa bersalah, aku tau. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho begitu keras kepala sampai ia rela menunggumu ditengah cuaca yang dingin.

Kau berlari menghampirinya; dengan terengah kau bertanya "Sudah lama?"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamannya menggelitik rasa ingin tahumu, "untuk siapa, Yun?"

Tanpa tendeng aling ia menyodokan sebuket mawar merah itu dihadapanmu.

"Untukku?"

Yunho hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Kedua pipimu memerah; namun kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa senangmu dihadapannya. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

Kali ini Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, aku serius. Jika kau terima bunga ini, berarti kau resmi menjadi pacarku. Tapi jika kau tidak menerimanya, itu berarti kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman."

Kau bagai berada di atas angin mendengar pernyataannya. Akhirnya penantianmu terjawab sudah. Perasaanmu terbalaskan. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari perasaan ini. Tersipu malu, kau ambil mawar merah yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dan tiba-tiba kau sudah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya .

"Gomawo-yo. Saranghae."

-0-

Apa dua tahun itu cukup untuk mengenal seseorang dengan baik? Ya. Tidak…umm…aku tidak tau. Tapi yang dapat aku lihat, kau mencintai Yunho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Rasanya, menolak lamaran Yunho adalah hal yang mustahil. Siapa sangka kau akan meraih hal yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu; penikahan dengan Yunho.

Hah~ pestanya begitu meriah. Aku dapat melihat kalian berdua sangat bahagia. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah kalian. Bahkan hingga tamu-tamu telah pulang. Sekarang kalian berada di satu kamar hotel yang memang disiapkan untuk bulan madu kalian.

Ah, kamu tak perlu menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam kamar itu.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sudah dua tahun usia pernikahanmu dan kamu merasa itu semua terjadi kemarin. Hari ini ulang tahun suamimu, dan kau ingin memberinya kejutan. Diam-diam kau datang ke kantornya dan masuk keruangannya.

Tapi yang kau temui sungghun membuat hatimu hancur.

"Yoochun…"

"Maaf mengganggumu. Aku pergi." Dan kau meninggalkan kue itu jatuh berantakan.

Yunho berusaha mengejarmu, "Yoochun, kumohon, dengarkan aku. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kumohon berhenti."

Kamu terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya. Kau sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan apapun. Bagaimana bisa kau menerima suamimu mencium perempuan lain? Awalnya kau mengira bahwa kau akan memberinya kejutan dengan begitu sempurna. Lelahmu membuat kue tart akan hilang seiring dengan bias bahagia diwajahnya.

Tapi hatimu nyeri disaat yang bersamaan. Kau itu lelaki.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu. Dan Yunho berhasil menggenggam tanganmu.

"Dengarkan aku. Itu tidak…"

"Kau yang dengarkan aku. Kau tau, aku berfikir, bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?"

Terlihat jelas raut sedih, marah dan kecewa di matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas maksudku, kita berpisah. Dia seorang wanita dan aku pria. Aku tak dapat memberikanmu keturunan. Dan perempuan itu bisa."

"Jangan konyol. Aku.."

Kau berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan berlari menghindarinya. Lalu kau mendengar orang-orang berteriak.

"Yunho. Andwae~"

.

.

.

Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya, memperhatikan sekelilingnya; semuanya nampak masih sama. Bajunya pun masih berserakan dilantai, dia pun masih bersandar di dada bidang suaminya yang terlelap. 'Hanya mimpi' batinnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur sangat damai. Di belainya pucuk kepala suaminya itu dengan sayang. Namum tindakannya membangunkan sang suami yang tengah tertidur dengan damai; ia menguap dan mengusap matanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari pengganggu tidur lelapnya adalah istrinya.

Yunho berusaha membuat dirinya terjaga dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum dan membelai wajah istrinya dengan sayang "Mengapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku mimpi buruk." jawab Yoochun

"Hmn, jinja? Apakah dalam mimpimu aku melindungimu?"

Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aniya, kau malah meninggalkanku."

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. "Tapi, aku masih disini 'kan sayang?" Yoochun memejamkan matanya; menikmati perlakuan sayang dari Yunho.

"Ne, aku senang semua itu hanya mimpi. Promise me that you'll never leave me, okay?"

"…."

"…."

"Kau tau 'kan aku tidak bisa berbahasa inggris." Yoochun tertawa renyah, dan memagut bibir Yunho dengan sayang. Ah, sepertinya mereka akan melanjutkan hal yang telah mereka lakukan.

The End

Saya masih belajar menulis.

Komen dan Kritik membangun sangat membantu~


End file.
